Dim Mak Attack
Dim Mak Attack is a DJ mix album by Steve Aoki featuring Duran Duran, released in the UK by Mixmag during 2012. Track listing MIXMAG 10/12 #"Who Are You?" - Proxy (2:36) #"Lose Yourself" - TAI (6:00) #"Dim Mak Attack" - Junior Sanchez (5:06) #"Come With Me" (Jidax Remix) - Steve Aoki feat Polina (5:45) #"Headache in a Bottle" - D.O.D. (4:59) #"In Time" - Peace Treaty feat. Anabel Englund (5:34) #"Nation of Wusses" (MING Remix) - Infected Mushroom (5:08) #"Roll the Drums" (Felix Cartal Remix) - Autoerotique feat. Marissa Jack (3:24) #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (The New York Werewolf Mix) - Steve Aoki Vs Duran Duran (6:30) #"Troublemaker" - Haezer feat. Tumi (2:53) #"H.U.N.T." - Felix Cartal feat. Sebastien Grainger (3:51) #"The Kids Will Have Their Say" (Bassnectar Remix) - Steve Aoki feat Sickboy, Big John & Eric (3:52) #"Need You" - Datsik (4:01) #"Hook" (Will Bailey Remix) - Joachim Garraud & Alesia (4:01) #"Beat Down" - Steve Aoki & Angger Dimas feat. Iggy Azalea (3:51) Credits *DJ Mix - Steve Aoki Notes: *CD attached to Mixmag 257: October 2012 *Track 1 - Written & produced at Mako Studios. Published by Class Action. © Dim Mak Records. *Track 2 - Published by TAI - Great Stuff Publishing/Universal Music Publishing. Lionel Wharton is published by copyright control, Steve Aoki - Steve Aoki - Pillowface Publishing/WB Music Corp. © Dim Mak Records 2012. *Track 3 - Published by E. Sanchez/Nitebreed Music, S. Jahangier/Next Era. © Dim Mak Records 2012. *Track 4 - Published by Pillowface Publishing/WB Music Corp (ASCAP), Subtractive (ASCAP), Ultra Empire Music (BMI) a/c Mindtripper Music. Recorded at Wonderland Studios. ℗ & © 2011 Ultra Records, Inc. License courtesy of Ultra Records, Inc. *Track 5 - Published by copyright control. © Dim Mak Records 2012. *Track 6 - Published by peace Treaty, Anabel - Goobie Music. © Dim Mak Records 2012. *Track 7 - Published by Wixen Music Publishing Inc. (ASCAP). © Dim Mak Records 2012. *Track 8 - Published by copyright control, Warner Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (Bmi), Kedwards Music (Ns), Chelseaq Songs (Bmi) and Marissa Jack Pub Designee (Bmi). © Dim Mak Records 2012. *Track 9 - Published by Gloucester Place Music Ltd./EMI Music Publishing Ltd. ℗ 2012. The copyright in this sound recording is owned by EMI Records Ltd. ISRC: GB-AYE-12-01976. *Track 10 - Published by Haezer and Sakifo Records. © Dim Mak Records 2012. *Track 11 - Published by Self Published. © Dim Mak Records 2012. *Track 12 - Published by Pillowface Publishing/WB Music Corp (ASCAP), Talpa Music (BUMA). Recorded at Wonderland Studios. ℗ & © 2011 Ultra Records, Inc. License courtesy of Ultra Records, Inc. *Track 13 - ℗ & © Dim Mak Inc. 2012. *Track 14 - Written and produced for Zemixx Prod 2012 in Zemixx Studio, Paris, France. Published by Zemixx Prod/Square Rivoli Publishing 2012. ℗ & © Dim Mak Inc. 2012. *Track 15 - Published by WB Music Corp./Pillowface Publishing (ASCAP), Copyright Control, Universal Music Publishing/Moorstix Publishing (ASCAP). ℗ & © 2012 3Beat Productions Ltd. Under exclusive license from Ultra Records Inc. Barcode and other identifiers: *Matrix / Runout: CA MIXMAGOCT2012 @@ *Mastering SID Code: IFPI LY88 *Mould SID Code: IFPI 1280 Additional notes: *Duran Duran performed on stage with Steve Aoki in New York on 20 June 2012. *Promos featuring "Hungry Like the Wolf" (The New York Werewolf Mix) include Steve Aoki vs Duran Duran CD and the Steve Aoki vs Duran Duran box set. Category:Promotional only albums